Show me Love
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Qu'est-ce que Dave Strider, s'il n'y a plus personne pour lui donner un sens ? / Oui j'ai écouté Show me Love de tatu en boucle en l'écrivant, oui.


_« Show me love, show me love… »_

Les jours s'enchaînent, tous les mêmes. Il regarde par la fenêtre sans voir, les yeux égarés, cachés depuis longtemps par des verres sombres. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit des fenêtres de l'âme et qu'il se refuse à les garder grandes ouvertes – elles le sont restées trop longtemps à son goût. Les jours s'enchaînent, tous pareils – l'enchaînent à ce quotidien dont il ne peut plus se défaire désormais. Ses cheveux blond platine prennent avec le temps qui passe des nuances blanches ci et là. Il n'est pourtant pas si âgé, son corps est traitre, mais seul sans personne à ses côtés, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose avait encore de l'importance.

Les nuits s'enchaînent, toutes les mêmes. Rien de nouveau sous la nuit qu'il regarde mais qu'il ne voit pas. Les étoiles ont toutes cet éclat terne qui rend le ciel plus sombre encore. Mais Dave n'arrive plus à y accorder le moindre crédit, désormais. Il se souvient d'obscurité empreinte d'une sensualité interdite, mal vue – il se souvient de baisers sous la voute céleste qui lui donnaient envie de plus, envie d'un septième ciel et d'un séjour pour une éternité à ses côtés. Mais, jeune et stupide, il oubliait que tout à une fin et celle de sa vie arrivait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le jeune homme n'existe plus, son cœur et son âme et tout ce qui faisait de lui un être vivant abandonné quelque part au détour d'une ruelle où fut retrouvé le cadavre de son frère, une lame figée dans sa poitrine. Conclusion ? Des différends entre gangs quelconques, un meurtre. Mais Dave n'était pas dupe.

Il l'avait dit à voix haute, à l'enterrement. « Je ne suis pas dupe. » Parce que le katana qui avait mis fin aux jours de cet être si cher se trouvait être le premier qu'il lui avait offert. De Dave à son frère, ça marchait comme ça – et cette arme, il se souvient avoir prit longtemps à la choisir, pour être sûr qu'elle soit parfaite, qu'elle lui plaise. Et il souriait, son frère – il souriait tendre, doux. Et Dave, ça lui donnait juste comme un arrière goût amer et une envie de gerbe au fond de la gorge.

Les jours s'entassent, il ne sait plus trop que faire. C'était il y a une semaine ou un an, une éternité peut-être, il ne saurait le dire. Plus rien n'a de goût et tout se ressemble, et il ne pleure pas – non jamais. Ce n'est pas assez ironique, un homme ne pleure pas. Dave se demande parfois s'il est un homme, et il lui semble que ce sont ses seuls instants de doute. Les seules fois où, l'espace d'un instant, il flanche. Sent quelque chose comme des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais toujours il se ressaisit, et rien ne coule sur ses joues pâles. Il a l'impression que la vie est régie par des connards lunatiques qui jouent aux dominos et qui s'amusent de voir les monuments qu'ils ont construits être réduits à l'état de néant.

Les nuits sont devenues longues. Ses verres, grands, cachent les cernes noires qui se creusent à fixer le plafond des heures durant, à compter les secondes qui passent. Quand ses yeux se ferment pour laisser place au sommeil, il ne lui faut que deux heures pour se redresser en sursaut, tremblant au souvenir d'un cauchemar terrible. Mais il n'y a plus personne pour lui assurer qu'aucun monstre dissimulé sous son lit ne viendra le dévorer et l'appartement, autant que l'Univers entier, lui semble soudain aussi vide que la place inoccupée dans son lit. Il pourrait faire exploser un soleil pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute et comprendre.

Pourquoi est-ce que la Terre continue de tourner, puisqu'il n'est plus là ?

Pourquoi les informations continuent de passer à la télé, puisqu'il n'est plus là ?

Pourquoi les gens sourient, rient, alors qu'il n'est plus là ?

Qu'est-ce que Dave Strider, s'il n'y a plus personne pour lui donner un sens ? Il ne sait pas. Mais il n'a plus l'impression de rien savoir que le vide qui s'accroit chaque jour un peu plus. Plus que la peine ou la solitude qui fait pourtant son bonhomme de chemin en lui pour le détruire, le vide reste le pire – ne pas entendre les épisodes de séries ridicules retentir, ne plus espionner les travaux ironiques de son frère. Même cette maudite poupée lui manquerait presque. Mais il ne reste rien. Il ne reste que lui, grain de poussière dans l'immensité d'une plage appelée le monde où il se sent perdu, en danger à chaque instant. Où il ne pourra jamais se sentir libre, son âme à jamais enchaînée aux souvenirs des jours anciens et à la flaque de sang séché autour du corps retrouvé mort.

Il pleut sur la ville comme il pleure sur son cœur. Quoiqu'il doit rester un grand soleil qui s'amuse à dessécher sans discontinuer cet organe à l'agonie trop épuisé pour mourir enfin et lui accorder la paix qu'il désire plus que tout.

Dans les moments de faiblesse, au cœur d'une tempête intérieure, il s'enferme dans la chambre inoccupée maintenant qui a conservé son odeur. Avec délicatesse et une sorte de respect mêlé à de la tendresse, il s'empare de quelques affaires qu'il respire à grandes bouffées, pour se souvenir de l'odeur incertaine de son frère. Tantôt, il s'abandonne dans son lit, respire à pleins poumons, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Là, une fleur grandit elle part de la naissance de ses reins jusqu'à son cœur, et il lui semble parfois entendre des sanglots qui ne sont pourtant pas les siens.

Les jours s'enchaînent, tous les mêmes. Il regarde par la fenêtre sans voir en bas de l'immeuble la vie grouille et la sonnette résonne dans l'appartement. John sans doute qui toujours s'inquiète, depuis le début. Il vient régulièrement, doit faire face à ce même visage inexpressif qui lui donne envie d'hurler – Dave le sait. Que son meilleur ami n'en peut plus de le voir sans aucune réaction, stoïque. Et s'il avait tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ironique ou cool de pleurer, d'être triste, John l'aurait sans doute frappé. Un autre état de conscience, là où il ne reste rien – John hurlerait qu'il devait réagir ou juste toucher le fond, ou juste crever peut-être, comme son connard de frère dans la rue.

John l'avait déjà dit. John avait pleuré. Alors Dave l'avait pris dans ses bras, consolé. John avait encore plus crié, mais toujours son meilleur ami ne disait rien. Alors John s'était tu et était revenu, le sourire aux lèvres accompagné de sa farandole d'expressions – de la moue vexée au semblant de peine qu'il effaçait d'une blague idiote. John tentait l'impossible il essayait de vivre pour deux, accroché à l'espoir que celui qu'il considère comme un frère s'en sorte. Bercé d'illusions.

Alors il ouvre – il a raison, comme toujours. C'est la même rengaine qui reprend, tour de manège qui n'en finit pas.

Tout reste pareil. Aucun changement dans la boucle continue du temps – rien de nouveau sous la lune qui brille toujours de cet éclat terne qui rend la nuit plus profonde, plus effrayante encore pour lui qui dort désormais seul.

Il y a une prison de verre qui protège les fenêtres de son âme. Il est tard dans la nuit quand d'un geste lent, il les retire et les abandonne sur le lit de son frère. Il est tout aussi tard, peut-être deux ou trois heures du matin – il n'y a que les lueurs blafardes du ciel qui éclairent, par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, l'intérieur de l'appartement, hanté par le froid mordant qui fait frissonner Dave, qui sans un mot quitte la chambre de cet être si cher à son cœur dont il ne reste plus qu'un petit bout rabougri dont il n'est même plus sûr qu'il soit capable de battre, enfermé dans sa cage osseuse. Il serre le manche de l'épée, la première qu'il ait jamais reçue de son frère, la première qu'il a tenue entre ses mains, celle qui lui a appris les bases, celle qu'il a délaissée et il court.

Il court à n'en plus pouvoir. Il court comme il n'a jamais couru, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne soient plus que des poids lourds qu'il traine avec difficulté. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent, que sa gorge s'assèche à en devenir douloureuse. Il court comme il n'a jamais couru auparavant, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent de ses yeux ouverts au monde, rouge sang, presque scintillants dans la nuit profonde.

Puis s'arrête.

Il ne sait même pas où il est, perdu. Peut-être dans la même ruelle que son frère, peut-être dans une autre.

Dave expire un long moment.

Quand il enfonce sans hésitation – à peine une grimace de douleur et un gémissement – la lame au fond de sa poitrine, qu'il tombe à la renverse et qu'une goutte s'écrase sur son front, avant goût d'une tempête terrible, Dave pense à une chose, une dernière.

Il sait désormais que Dave Strider ne peut pas exister si son frère n'est pas là pour lui donner un sens et lui montrer toutes les nuances d'un amour qui n'aurait pas dû naître.

_« Show me love. »_


End file.
